


Changes for the Best

by Merfilly



Series: Big Bang Transformers Verse [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela is still being adapted, and adapting. Then she notices her partner more clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes for the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



Mikaela shivered as she felt the AllSpark reach out and wrap around her fully, the burnished steel as malleable as skin, but denser and more protective than even Ironhide's armor. Whispers of eternity stroked across her brain, and more changes pressed through her body, changes she welcomed, as it would make her position as the nexus of two worlds even easier.

The AllSpark would remember for her, so it left her brain mostly intact. However, her throat was modified, allowing her to communicate on the same frequencies as its other children. A small language and culture download was pushed through, using unwritten portions of her brain as a storage point. The history of her new people was planted there as well, alongside a more comprehensive history of this world than any human had ever truly known.

 _You shaped us,_ came from the woman, just past her 18th birthday at last.

 _It is what I am, a creator and shaper._

The AllSpark felt her think through that, and accept it. So many mysteries remained, yet they had time.

 _Jazz is watching us._

There was amusement in the voice of the AllSpark, but Mikaela pushed it aside to open her eyes, looking at the mech who was her partner and protector, through the fields of the new optics provided by the AllSpark. He looked… more beautiful than ever, all glowing with energies that swirled and pulsed hypnotically. A surge of…desire? shot through her body, as the AllSpark confirmed just what she was seeing.

"Jazz?" she asked, processing the sound of his designation glyph through her new modifications.

The mech shuddered, all of those energies brightening further, and she could not stay away from him.

"Mikki, ah just…" He knelt down to be closer to her as she came close. She raised her hand, touching his lips with her fingers.

 _Is it me or is it you or is it us?_

 _Does it matter? You are his partner in so much. I am his Creator. We are unique._

Put that way, it certainly didn't matter, and Mikaela Vaulted up on the outstretched thigh of Jazz's forward leg, the motion easy with all the augmentations the AllSpark had done to her body.

"Yes," Mikaela told Jazz, in answer to all his burning needs and desires.

That was enough for the mech to sweep her up and to the berth they often had shared, but never with this purpose.

The AllSpark, long since used to being loved and feeling her creations share energies, used all that Jazz shared to fuel the changes within Mikaela. With his energies, she would not be as reliant on it for nurturing, allowing the AllSpark to focus on the necessary rebirth of her creations in due time.

All three of them won in this arrangement.


End file.
